In prior media tray systems, if the user fails to properly engage the media tray, media may be pulled from the main media tray and the print may be made on media that it is probably not intended for. This wastes media and ink/toner and frustrates the user because the desired media was not used. Conversely, if the media tray was not disengaged after printing a specialized media, the next print job may pull that media from the media tray and use it, thereby wasting ink/toner and media. Consequently, a more advantageous system, then, would be provided if such user frustration and ink/toner and media waste could be reduced.